


All The Time in the world

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Oliver and Felicity now in heaven living the life they want to be as they wish this fanfic is composites of short tales of what Oliver and Felicity would be doing in their afterlife. This fanfic will be on going it will not end as I am Happy to accept olicity afterlife prompts which I am happy to write for all olicity fans enjoy this fanfic will be on going as the prompts and my ideas come to my mind enjoy.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Day One in the Afterlife: "We are going to have a honeymoon, Right?"

Oliver and Felicity hold hands either of one them wanted to let go. They spent their first hours in their afterlife together watching the sun go down on them at Queen Consolidated. Oliver and Felicity snuggling on the couch as Oliver was telling her the story of first saw her in his mother's office. Felicity crying of joys over knowing that Oliver loved her even before they first time. As far she knew she loved and trust him the first they met as well. 

But Felicity wondered one thing, as Oliver finished telling the story she asked him, 

"Why didn't you never tell me this before?"

Oliver reply,

"So many distractions and obstacles got in the way, I am sorry, but I am happy you are here with me to tell you the truth. This is our afterlife just us; you and me; and we can do whatever we wish to do."

Felicity turned Oliver wrapping her arms around him kissing him and between the kisses she asked, 

"We are going to have a honeymoon, Right?"

Oliver sighed, kissing her back smiling and telling her, 

"Just close your eyes and relax and by the time you open them we will be exactly where we want to be."

Felicity sighed closed her laid up against Oliver's chest and told him, 

"I think I am going love the afterlife with Oliver Queen."

Oliver kissing his wife's head as he whispers watching her slowly drift to sleep in his arms,

"Just you wait, Felicity Smoak Queen, this is just the beginning."

The warmth air was felt on the cheeks of Felicity's face. She moans in comfort and serenity. Then she feels the kisses the tickles of her husband's stubble. Felicity opens her eyes to the shine of the light from the sun surround the light and love Oliver's face smiling telling her,

"Time to wake up and start our honeymoon." 

She wakes up as Oliver pulls her out the hammock. Oliver takes her hand leads her to through Aruba's famous Eagle beach just for them. Felicity couldn't believe after only year of marriage they are finally where they wanted to be, where they deserved to be at their honeymoon on Eagle's beach. Their hands intertwined. Their feet together walking on the soft white sands, Felicity seeing the pure beauty of not just blue vast oceans of Caribbean. But her eyes couldn't not cast out the handsome beauty of her husband shirtless in wet shorts, and chiseled body. 

Oliver Queen felt at peace and sure happiness in his heart and soul. He was finally free to live and love how he want. No more pain and suffering. Now he was here with his light and love and heart. His girl and wife, Felicity. Oliver not only amaze with what he was seeing at Eagle's Beach but light of the beauty of Felicity. She was wearing a dark green two-piece bikini. Felicity's hair golden pure of light itself cascading down her shoulders. She is the only thing in Oliver's life that matter. Felicity is Oliver's heaven and she was here with her and he is now forever happy. 

Oliver and Felicity made it to a tree as Oliver showed something, he craved on it. Felicity saw the craving of a heart and word which she read the craving out loud. 

"Olicity Forever and always"

Felicity giggles turns to Oliver and asks, 

"What does Olicity mean?"

Oliver chuckles, as he replies, 

"It is nice to teach you something for a change, it is our names together as one name, according to google it is our shipper name, apparently our love story is making waves at star city, in fanfics and such. We are one true pair, Felicity Smoak."

Felicity wraps his arms around Oliver tells him,

"We sure are, Oliver Queen, there is nothing now that can keep us apart now that we are in each's others heaven."

Oliver lifts Felicity up on her feet kisses her passionately. Then he leads her down the sand. Oliver begins kissing her from her lips down to her neck. He slowly pulls off one her straps from her bathing suit then kisses her shoulder. Felicity moaning in pure satisfaction. As she decides to take control rolling her and Oliver on his back on the sand. Felicity Massaging Oliver's shoulders and muscles. Sinking her down kissing Oliver as Oliver uses his to untie her top strap of her bikini. He takes it off throws it out of the way to consume himself into her body. 

Felicity moving from massaging to using hands to pull off his swim shorts off him. Then Felicity kissed every inch of him. Till Oliver moan and could not to pull towards his face kiss her mouth. Oliver turns Felicity to the side as they are side by side, Even though Oliver and Felicity were not in the water they were sinking into one another.

After making love Oliver and Felicity got on a sailboat that was named, light of love. Oliver decide to give Felicity small lesson in handling the helm of the boat. Felicity holding the helm top of her hand Oliver held her hands and snuggled himself between her bending kissing her neck and whispers,

"So where do you want to sail off to?"

Felicity smiles and replies 

"We have all the time in the world to figure it out?"

And with that Oliver and Felicity sailed off into there honeymoon. Oliver and Felicity having nothing to worry. Because all that matter was them sailing off into the sunset living their afterlife happily ever as there is more to come. 

Well that is the first day of Oliver and Felicity's Afterlife if you want your afterlife prompt for olicity comment, pm me happy to fulfill your olicity afterlife dreams 

Thanks for reading day 2 of olicity afterlife will be coming soon.


	2. Just Desserts

Day two in the afterlife 

Just desserts

Sorry for the late posting of the day in the afterlife of Oliver and Felicity. But I think you love this sweet afterlife segment as this segment inspired by my new favorite obsession, Gabriel's inferno, where I have learned that feed someone is the purest act of caring and love. This one is high R rated and mature in sexual nature just warning you might want a cold shower after reading this. 

The ambers' fire was crackling from the fireplace. Oliver and Felicity were lying beneath in each other's arms in one the bedrooms of Queen estate. The warmth of each other's embrace was making both blissfully happy together in their afterlife. Oliver was entirely blissful awake, watching his wife sleep in his arms. 

Oliver had his reward right here now, Oliver now wanted to give all of the rewards and pleasures heaven had to offer. So trying his best trying not to wake his wife, Felicity; Oliver slips out of under the blanket nude he decides slips on his boxers, and he tippy toes out the room to make a treat for his wife to wake to smell to when he returns. 

Felicity woke to two things; the first one was the smell of something sweet. The second thing Felicity was waking to up; it was the sweet sound of her husband's voice calling her name. Felicity opened her to see her husband by the fire, his perfectly chiseled body glimmering through the fiery glow. Felicity's smelling sense came more heighten chocolate sweetness amid her nose as she asked her husband,

"Is that chocolate I smell oh husband of mine."

Oliver turns to his Felicity with a plate of death by chocolate cake his hand teasing her with a fork with a small piece of cake attached as he answers her, 

"why my dear wife, would like to share with me better yet let me feed you this just dessert I made for you."

Felicity sat up cover herself up with the blanket she was nude underneath leaning toward her husband to kiss him softly and to murmured between his mouth, 

"Please feed my dear husband."

"As you wish." 

Oliver takes the fork with the small piece of cake teasing his wife with up against her lips. But the pure desire beauty of his wife's face leads him distracted as the fork slipped from his fingers. At the same time, the fork landed on the blanket the small slivers of cake on Felicity's shoulder down to her neck above her covered breasts. 

Oliver puts down rest of plated can't starts to apologizing to Felicity 

"I am sorry, the mess I made." 

But Oliver was surprised to see that his Felicity was not mad nor sad with the mess Oliver made with the cake but smiling as she leads in a whisper the most irresistible temptation in Oliver's ear,

"You can feed off me; I am will to share with you."

Felicity takes the tiniest bit of cake from slips into her mouth, moaning in delight. Felicity leans slowly to kiss Oliver to share in delicious taste if the cake. Oliver kissing moved from his wife's lips to her, sucking as his moans her racing. Oliver's lips magnet over the nape of Felicity's neck, sucking and lick the cake down from the shoulder. Felicity was unwrapping herself from the blanket cover, revealing her body to her where the rest of the piece of cake lie between her breasts. 

Felicity being slow takes her hands to release her kissing her body to lay him down on his back. Felicity was slowly moving on her husband, starting hovering over Oliver lingering. Felicity leading the cake down from the middle of the breasts and let the piece of cake fall to Oliver's lips. 

Once the cake reached Oliver's lips; Felicity lower her head her trapping over Oliver's face inches away from dripped cake lips as she asks him in her slowed desired voice, 

"Mind if I feed off you, my dear husband."

Oliver responses with his desired voice, stroking her hair from the face, 

"Do what you wish, my beautiful Felicity, my girl."

Felicity proceeded, sinking into the lips of the desire of her husband off the chocolate cake from lips as Oliver snuggled off his boxers. As they divulge in their just desserts in each other passion and love for another, they made the fire burn all through the night as day two in the afterlife ended, 

The end

And with that is day two of Oliver and felicity in the afterlife sorry for such long wait I promise you won't have to wait as long next time. I am open to prompt. Just leave a comment, and I will see what can do. Also, if you are wondering about my inspiration from this one, check out Gabriel's Inferno series by Sylvain Reynard or check out Gabriel's inferno movie on passionflix streaming services. More days in the afterlife for Oliver and felicity to come. Thanks for the support and love


End file.
